villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yin-Yarn
Yin-Yarn (in Japanese: アミーボ・アモーレ, Amībo Amōre) is the main antagonist and final boss of the 2010 platforming video game Kirby's Epic Yarn and its Nintendo 3DS remake Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. Although an unusual creature, Yin-Yarn is nevertheless incredibly powerful and split the realm of Patch Land into seven parts while also causing chaos in both Patch Land and Dream Land via transforming people into yarn and creating many yarn monsters in order to prevent Kirby from undoing his evil alterations of reality. Yin-Yarn sought to conquer the universe (or at the very least Patch Land and Dream Land) - wasting no time in manipulating and abusing others in order to do so, he was also a powerful sorcerer: which was how he was able to achieve so much chaos to begin with. In the end, Kirby fought Yin-Yarn and destroyed him. However, his knitting needles revived him as Mega Yin-Yarn. However, Meta Knight transformed Kirby into a Tankbot, who shot missiles at Mega Yin-Yarn and destroyed him for good before he and Prince Fluff threw the knitting needles into the distance. Biography The game introduces Dream Land as being peaceful. However, the narrator mentions rumors about a "caped sorcerer" turning the people of Dream Land into yarn. One day, Kirby was walking until he spots a Metamato atop of bush, where Yin-Yarn was hiding. When Kirby was attempting to eat the Metamato by his suction power, Yin-Yarn appears and tried to introduce himself to Kirby. But, Kirby continued to use his suction powers as he successfully eats the Metamato. Once it was done, a sock Yin-Yarn carried drags Kirby to Patch Land, which he turns into yarn. Kirby rescues Prince Fluff from one of many enemies Yin-Yarn created. Prince Fluff introduces himself and explains Yin-Yarn's actions. Yin-Yarn ripped Patch Land into seven pieces and steal the magic yarn that kept Patch Land together. In Dream Land, King Dedede noticed one of his Waddle Dee was made out of yarn. Little did he notice, Yin-Yarn found his way to Castle Dedede and began his invasion. Waddle Dees everywhere in Dream Land were captured by the yarn Waddle Dees. The yarn Waddle Dees showed no mercy on King Dedede and tie him up. After he was tied up, Yin-Yarn vows that Dream Land will forever be his and sucked King Dedede into the sock that leads to Patch Land. King Dedede was controlled by a puppet-like enemy. In the skies of Dream Land, Meta Knight was flying his Halberd and was stunned to see nearly all of Dream Land turned into yarn. As he gazed upon the newly "decorated" Dream Land, Yin-Yarn crashed on the deck of the Halberd. He completely ambushed Meta Knight and sucked him in the sock. With Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight in Patch Land, Yin-Yarn has Dream Land all to himself. Meta Knight was possessed and had the ability to control many swords. Patch Land has been stitched up altogether. Meta Knight explains Kirby and Prince Fluff that Yin-Yarn had successfully taken control of Dream Land. That upsets Kirby and has no idea how to get back to Dream Land. However, Prince Fluff has the second half of the same sock Yin-Yarn possesses. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff battle Yin-Yarn in two phases. With Yin-Yarn defeated for good and his sewing needles gone, the spell that was cast on Dream Land broke away. Every single strand of yarn disappears and Dream Land was reverted back the way that it was. Battle Phase 1 #Yin Yarn resurrects Fangora, but Fangora can be defeated by one hit. #Brings down a curtain where Kirby and Prince Fluff escape in certain corners as Soochers knit through the curtain. #Yin-Yarn resurrects Capamari, but can be defeated by one hit. #Brings down another curtain for Kirby and Fluff to escape #Knits enemies #After being hit, knits away portions of the platform #Knits Scarfys as they chase Kirby and Prince Fluff #Knits two giant Waddle Dees and one Chilly. Yin-Yarn is defeated for the first time. Kirby and Prince Fluff celebrate too early and the knitting needles Yin-Yarn possessed grow and re-knit him back together but in a different form, as Mega Yin-Yarn. In a different form, both Kirby and Prince Fluff were rendered helpless until Meta Knight brings a metamortex, transforming both into a tankbot. Phase 2 - As Mega Yin-Yarn #Fires missiles #Swings at Kirby and Prince Fluff #Places the knitting needles to the ground and goes up in the air, firing missiles #Spins around and fire missiles at every angle Mecha Yin-Yarn falls apart, defeated for good, and the knitting needles shrink to their normal size. They run away, but they did not get far when they get exhausted. Both Kirby and Prince Fluff surround them and send them flying. Gallery All Final Bosses.jpg|All final bosses from previous games; with Yin-Yarn on the right. Trivia *Yin-Yarn is one of the few recent final bosses who do not have a soul form. **In addition, he is one of few bosses who only have two boss phases. *Yin-Yarn is the first final boss to have facial hair, even in yarn. *Yin-Yarn is the second of three final bosses to be an arts and crafts item, which is yarn. **First being Drawcia, as a paintbrush. **Third being Dark Crafter, as clay. *Yin-Yarn appears as a collectible rare keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and in a painting, among all other final bosses in Kirby Star Allies. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Kirby Villains Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Martial Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessor Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male